Imaginary Friend?
by DesireLaughs
Summary: Amu first saw him on her thirteenth birthday. She thought that he was just an imaginary friend. But, one day, what if he becomes... an actual person?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy, what's up? Okay, I got a request. Thank you so much, _The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_, because you have now given me an excuse to write this.**

**Actually, after I wrote it I was like, "... I left this on a cliffhanger. Either I'll let their imaginations flow or I'll turn this into a story." I read over it and I was like, "Please, please, let someone review and want this to become a story!" T_he 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z_ did just that for me. Thanks! ^_^**

**So, uh, on with the story!**

-----

This first time I saw him, I had just turned thirteen.

I screamed my ass off.

He laughed at me and I started yelling at him. I was close to crying when I stopped yelling. I realized that I truly was crazy. He put his arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "Shh. Don't worry, you aren't crazy."

He was always there for me after that. Sure, we got on each other's nerves, but I could be my true self around him.

Don't get me wrong, the boy could be immature as Hell. I even told him that was once.

"How is Hell immature?" he asked.

"Well, duh. A red person laughing as people burn is totally immature in my book."

He had laughed- I did, too.

He grew on me. I was happy to have a friend, and to have somebody who didn't think that I was crazy. Besides, if it wasn't for him, my school _wouldn't_ think I'm crazy. He pushes my chair too far back sometimes, makes me snap at him in the middle of class, I talk to him randomly sometimes when I'm bored because he's always there.

It's not my fault. It's his.

I knew he wasn't real. I mean, just because I could feel him doesn't mean anyone else could. My mom and dad never saw him. I freaked out when my little sister Ami couldn't see him. I mean, she was a little kid. Aren't little kids s'posed to have a great imagination?

He said that he was only for me, that's why no one else could see him.

I called him a stupid pervert.

That was all when I was thirteen and fourteen- now I'm sixteen and he's _still here._

I really am crazy.

* * *

I run to my class. Damn- I'm so close to being late.

"Amu-"

"Leave me alone, Ikuto," I snap.

Ikuto just rolls his eyes, easily keeping up with my pace. His long legs allow him to do so. Even though I'm practically running, Ikuto's just walking.

He always manages to make me angry. Right now, I'm pissed that I have to go to class and I'm pissed that even though I'm pretty tall I only come up to his shoulder.

"Amu, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault you're late to your math class," Ikuto drawls.

Another thing that pisses me off: Math.

So, instead to staying quiet like I should I begin to rant about how stupid math is and how evil my math teacher is and how she hates me.

Then I freeze. "Hey, Ikuto, why are math teachers always women? I mean, in every book, movie, and in my experience, math teachers are always women."

Ikuto sighs and shakes his head. "That's not true. It's just that women are usually teachers."

I shrug and start walking again. Then I start talking. "You know, I noticed that, but I've never really said any- oomph!"

I land on my butt. "Ow, damn. What'd I run into?"

I look up. Ikuto's the first person I see, looking down at me worriedly. Then I look to see what I ran into.

Hotori Tadase.

Tadase looks down at me with shock printed on his face. Neither of us were expecting that.

"Oh, it's you," he says. "The crazy chick."

I frown, and so does Ikuto. Tadase looks around.

"Who were you talking to anyways? An imaginary friend?" Tadase laughs, and so two idiots behind him.

"Actually, I _was_ talking to-"

"Shut _up_," Ikuto hisses.

I look up at him from my spot on the floor. "Why?"

Tadase's eyebrows furrow. "Why what?"

I switch my gaze on Tadase. I can kind of see why girls like him. I mean, he's cute, he's on the basketball team. But he's a jerk. And rude.

He stares at me for a few more minutes.

Still staring....

Do I have pie on my face? 'Cause that pie in the cafeteria today was really good.

I turn my head and look at my reflection in a locker. "Nope," I announce. "No pie."

Tadase backs away. "Holy shit, this chick really is cray," he says. "Let's go!"

And they run away. I look up at Ikuto, who is trying his best not to laugh. "What? He was staring at me. I thought that I might've had something on my face."

Ikuto breaks out laughing. "Come on, stupid. We're really late now." As he says that, the tardy bell rings.

Shit.

----

I got a detention. Ikuto sits with me. He doesn't say anything, he just stares.

And I stare back.

The boy was gorgeous. Shaggy midnight blue hair hanging loosely around his face and indigo eyes. Tall... _Too_ tall...

I frown. "You're too tall," I say.

The teacher looks back at me. "Excuse me?" he says.

He's shorter than me.

"Not you," I say, waving my hand around.

I know that I could only see Ikuto. Actually, it was hard for me to believe. When I first saw him, I thought I had finally became a nut case.

I sigh. "Am I cray?" I whisper to Ikuto.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry. You're not. Everyone else is."

I smile at his response. It was always the same, but always good to hear. Sometimes I really wish that he was real.

----

I got out of detention at 4:30.

Basketball gets out at 4:15, a detail I had forgotten until this moment.

Tadase and some of his friends are sitting around the parking lot, talking. Ikuto frowns.

"Keep walking, Amu."

He grabs my hand are pulls me along with him. "I'm walking, I'm walking. Jeez," I mutter.

"Get the crazy chick!"

Ikuto's eyes narrow and he walks faster, pulling my arm in front of me.

The boys freeze. "What the fuck?" one of them says.

I pull my arm back and plant my feet. Turning to them, I say, "You want a piece of this?" I point to my shirt. "Well you can't have it!"

Ikuto growls and pulls on my arm, swinging me around. "How stupid are you?" he yells.

.....

"Umm..."

"Don't answer, let's go before they snap out of it."

As soon as those words leave Ikuto's mouth, Tadase grabs me.

I am frozen, as is Ikuto. I get hit in the stomach twice before Ikuto snaps out of his trance and knocks the shit outta Tadase.

Tadase's goons, who were coming to help him, freeze. Tadase's dubbed over, his eye already turning blue and gasping for breath.

Ikuto pulls on my arm. "You wanna go, or can I finish pumbling him?"

"Let's go."

----

When I got home, my parents scold me for getting a detention and for taking so long getting home. They then see how I'm holding my stomach.

After ten minutes of telling them that I'm fine, my parents win and pull up my shirt a bit. There they see the bruise.

They are pissed beyond belief and even call the police. Police ask me to identify the boys and I lie, saying I'd never seen any of them before and how I didn't get a good look at anyone's face.

When I'm finally allowed to go to my bedroom, Ikuto yells at me.

"What the fuck?!" he yells. "They could have gotten harassment charges! You could have gotten them into serious trouble! Why didn't you just tell them?"

"I didn't know anyone but Tadase. And I really couldn't describe anyone but Tadase. I would have sounded like an idiot. And how'd you even do that? I thought..."

Ikuto huffs. "You sound like an idiot most of the time, why would you care now?"

I sit up and glare at him. "You're face!" I reply.

"See?" Ikuto says. "That's exactly what I mean. That didn't make any sense and it was childish."

"Go away," I say. "I'm going to sleep."

---

I couldn't find Ikuto anywhere the next morning. I looked everywhere in my house, I called out to him, begged him to forgive me.

He didn't show up. And he didn't answer my question from last night. How did my imaginary friend beat up Tadase?

Sighing, I make my way to my locker.

Ikuto... Damn that asswipe! I'm so gonna kick his imaginary ass next time I see him!

My first class is English, so that's where I head. I sit down in my seat, and the teacher comes in, smiling.

"Class," she says, "today we have a new student. Please welcome Tsuikyomi Ikuto."

And in all of his hot glory, Ikuto steps in.

My Ikuto.

--------

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? You like? 'Cause I actually like this one. I made a few edits, added a small prologue, and voila! The first chapter of... I guess I'm sticking with the original title of _Imaginary Friend?_. How's that sound? ^_^ Well, uh, read, review, you know. All that fun stuff....**

**~Layla Smiles**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews- you guys are great! I'm glad that you like it!**

**Well, no more stalling- on with the story~!**

**Quick Side Note: Please excuse randomness, but Amu's kinda.... out there in this story. Ikuto's really OOC in this, also.**

**-----_Recap~_**

"Class," she says, "today we have a new student. Please welcome Tsuikyomi Ikuto."

And in all of his hot glory, Ikuto steps in.

My Ikuto.

----_End Recap!_

"Tsuikyomi, please take a seat. Anywhere you like, there aren't that many choses in here anyhow..." She starts muttering about how stupid the principal is and how they expect her to teach a room filled with kids- I roll my eyes. Stupid teacher, that's your job.

Ikuto looks around, spots me, and plops into the seat next to me.

I turn my head to stare at- err, I mean,_ glare-_ at him.

"What?" he asks.

I scowl. "Where'd you go off to?" I whisper. "I was worried."

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You totally disappeared!" I throw my hands up in the air.

Ikuto laughs. "Cute. What's your name?"

I narrow my eyes again. "Fine. Play that game. I can play it, too," I mutter, turning away from him.

Asshole.

As soon as the bell rings, I bolt from my seat. Though, I should remind myself, I can't stay mad at Ikuto. But really! He could have at least told me that he had super powers! From only my eyes to see, to becoming completely visible... Damn him. I should have known something like this would happen.

I march my way to science only to see Ikuto sitting in the seat next to mine, turned around talking to some jock.

What the Hell? Ikuto was never into becoming friends with jocks. He even urged me to snap at them all the time!

I walk over to my seat- damn table making us sit so close, damn me never having a partner- slam my books down, and sit down.

I miss my chair completely.

I look up and glare at Ikuto, who is currently laughing his non-imaginary ass off, and huff. He looks down at me. "It wasn't me," he says.

I stick out my lower lip, still glaring at him, and cross my arms.

The jock Ikuto was talking to cracks up.

Ikuto gets off his chair and helps me up. "You okay?" he asks.

I sit down- not missing my seat this time- thank God- and flip my hair over my shoulder. "I'm not talking to you," I declare.

Ikuto and the jock guy are then sent into another laughing fit.

"D-dude, she always like this. But usually she says it to the air."

I turn around to look at the jock. "Who are you?" I question, glaring.

His eyes widen. "Hinamori! That's just mean! I've sat behind you the whole year!"

"You have?"

The jock places a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Ooh~! The agony, the-"

"Shut up and tell me who you are so I don't have to keep calling you "The Jock" in my head!" I snap.

He blinks. "Soma Kukai."

"Are you on the basketball team?"

Kukai grins. "No, but I heard about you beating the shit outta Tadase."

"That wasn't me, I didn't touch him. It was Ikuto."

Kukai and Ikuto exchange glances.

I sigh. Boys...

"Okay, right now I'm thinking that it wasn't _this_ Ikuto, but it was _my_ Ikuto," I explain.

"Your Ikuto?" Ikuto asks.

I nod. "Yeah, my Ikuto. I think he's my imaginary friend, but he disappeared last night. That's why I thought that you were him. I mean, you look just like him, you talk like him, you're as tall as him.... Why are you so damn tall?"

"I think you have a stalker, dude. She's known for being crazy. Though, in her defense-"

"You can't really defend me if you jut offended me," I say.

Kukai rolls his eyes and continue. "In her defense, I have heard her yell at someone she calls Ikuto. He's the air that she talks to."

Ikuto rolls his eyes and turns to me. "You aren't crazy," he says. "Everyone else is."

My mouth drops. This _is_ my Ikuto, weather he likes it or not.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" he asks.

"What's your favorite animal?" I ask. I knew the answer, I just wanted to see if he did.

He blinks. "A cat?"

I nod. "That's correct..." I mutter.

Both boys stare at me, dumbfounded. "Hey, Kukai, Tadase here today?" I ask.

Kukai nods. "Yeah, that's how I found out. One of his eyes are swolen shut- it's black- and his jaw has a bruise on it, too. You're gonna make some friends and enimies from doing that by the way. Count me as a friend!" He gives me a thumbs up and a ear-to-ear grin.

"I'd rather not."

Kukai looks shocked.

"Doesn't your face hurt from smiling like that?"

"What? Uh, no..."

"Huh. Mine would."

Ikuto smirks. "That's because you have a small face," he says. Ikuto pinches my cheeks and pulls them appart.

"Ow, ow, _ow_, you buttmuncher, lemme go~!" I whine.

Ikuto laughs. "Buttmuncher?"

"Yeah, that's what Gismo from the _Teen Titans _called Cyborg. I think he called everyone on the team that a few times..."

"Whoa! I used to love the _Teen Titans_!" Kukai says.

"I liked the show, but the comic book was way better."

"I liked the show, read the _old_ comic book, and then read the newer comic book. The newer on is the best," Ikuto adds.

I nod. "The old one kinda sucked."

For the rest of the class, our inner nerds came out of us and we talked about our favorite comic books and super heros. It was a lot of fun. I was glad that I could talk about this kind of stuff with Ikuto and not get those _why-is-that-crazy-chick-talking-to-air-about-comic-books-slash-super-heros_ looks. Instead, we only got a few weird glances and laughed our asses off every time we did.

-----

Kukai was a great friend. And it only took me a few hours to realize that. I can't believe I never noticed him before!

Ikuto always kept me busy...

I instently felt sad. Ikuto had completely forgotten me. It was like he was brainwashed or-

"AMU!"

I screech and jump back. I put one hand over my mouth and another out in front of me.

Kukai and Ikuto laugh. "Ready for lunch, Strawberry?" Ikuto asks.

I nod and follow them into the cafeteria- I didn't go in there much. Usually I packed my lunch, but when they serve that pie.... Damn, that's some good pie...

Ikuto looks back at my. "What's good pie?"

I feel my face flush. "Oh. I said that out loud? Crap."

"All kidding aside, guys. Here comes Tadase," Kukai warns.

Ikuto grabs my hand. "Mind if I take the place of your imaginary friend for a bit?"

I shake my head. No, I didn't mind. Because I will make him realize that he is my imaginary friend.

Tadase walks up to me, taking notice of the two guys standing at my side. He cocks an eyebrow. "Well, well, look who's finally joining the real world."

"Lame," I say.

His good eye narrows at me. "What was that you little-"

"Back away, Tadase," Kukai says. "Or do you want this girl to kick your ass again?"

Tadase freezes. He backs away, like told, and smirks. "Please, I let her hit me. I wasn't about to just hit a girl, I just wanted to talk."

"Bull poopie!" I inject. "You didn't just want to talk! Is yelling out "Get the crazy chick" called just wanting to talk? Jeez, and you gave me a bruise on my stomach! Ass."

Tadase's frozen, and Ikuto's hand grips mine tighter. "He _hit_ you?" Ikuto asks, venom dripping through every word.

Both Kukai and Ikuto are stiff, like they're both ready to kill. "That's totally uncalled for," Kukai says. "You had and have no right. That's something you should have included into your story, man."

Ikuto takes a step forward. "You better go away before both of your eyes are black."

Tadase hesitates, but backs down, walking to his table.

Ikuto looks down at me. "You alright? Where'd he hit you?"

"Come on, Amu, let us see the damange," Kukai adds.

We go up to the roof. "It's not that bad," I say, lifting up my shirt.

They stare at me with shock.

"That's it," Ikuto mutters darkly. "That little bastard's gonna get the shit beat out of him."

Kukai nods. "Not that bad? It's almost as bad as what you did to him-"

"I keep telling you guys, I didn't do anything. It was him-" I point to Ikuto- "not me."

Ikuto blinks. "Okay, say that I _did _do that to him-"

"You did! I know that you're my imaginary friend."

Ikuto sighs. "How would an imaginary friend do that to a person? I mean, if they're imaginary..."

".... Well, you're here now, aren't you?"

Ikuto frowns. "What's that s'pose to mean?"

I shake my head. "Stupid! If you're here now then that means that you weren't imaginary at all! Come _on_! Were you in a coma?"

"No."

"Ever had an out-of-body experance?"

"Unless you're talking about sex-"

"La, la, _la_! I'm not listening! I'm _not_ listening!"

Kukai laughs. "Dude, I think she's innocent."

Ikuto smirks and looks at me. "Seriously?"

I stick out my bottom lip slightly. "Yeah, so?"

"What'd ya mean 'so'? Ikuto, dude, let's hook her up with someone!"

"Hook her up? I was thinking about keeping her to myself...."

"Pervs!"

Come to think of it... Ikuto was a pervert, too. More proof.

Da evidence clear. Muhahaha.

"Aw, Amu, you know you love me," Ikuto says.

"But," Kukai injects, "you love me _more_."

"Psh, yeah, _right_. Do you look like her imaginary friend? She wouldn't even know you if it hadn't been for me-"

"Whatever, dude! I totally would've introduced myself if I wanted to!"

"Really?"

".... Probably...."

"You _sure_?"

"Shut up, asshole."

"You shut up, di-"

"Both of you shut up!" I yell.

The boys whip there heads towards me.

Ikuto nods. "Okay. But who do you love more?"

"Neither of you. You both annoy me."

Both faces fall. "But, Am_u_," Ikuto whines, "I love _you_."

"Yeah!" Kukai says. "Spread a little love!"

"Psh, no."

Ikuto shakes his head. "That's just not right.." he mutters.

I can tell that they are nowhere near dropping the subject. Immature boys. Boys are so freaking immature, I swear. I mean, come on! They call girls unreasonable, but they themselves are unreasonable. They're all just mad that us girls are so awesome....

Ikuto and Kukai bust out laughing.

"Oh, bullcrackers. I said that our loud, didn't I?"

Kukai just laughs harder and Ikuto's laughing so hard that there are tears forming in his eyes. When they finally get ahold of themselves, Ikuto slings an arm over my shoulders and kisses my right temple. "I love you," he says.

I nod. "I know."

Kukai chuckles. "I love you, too, Amu!"

"I know. Thank you."

"You stole that from _Two and a Half Men,_" Ikuto says.

"Yep. That show rocks."

"Shabang!" Kukai says.

"Booyeah!" I yell.

".... You guys took all of the good ones...." Ikuto mutters, turning his head to the side.

I smile. "Waa! You look so cute when you're upset!" I run in front of him and pinch his cheeks. "Cute~!" I giggle.

Ikuto frowns. "Let go."

"I dun wanna~!"

Kukai laughs in the background.

"You're cheeks are really soft. What kind of face wash do you use?"

Ikuto rolls his eyes, but answers anyways. "The guy kind that my mom buys me. Can you let go now?"

"Fine," I say, crossing my arms and puffing out my cheeks.

I love these guys.

----------

**A/N: This chapter..... It was so freakin' stubborn! I mean, it just wouldn't end! 2,300+ and still rollin'. OMFREAKIN'G! I was finally like, "You know what? I'll end it with something random. And weird. And, quite frankly, I wasn't expecting it to end with "I love these guys." I was expecting, oh, I dunno.... RANDOMNESS?!?! Oh, my, old geezers. This story is perfect for me, seeing as I'm completely random and all.**

**Another thing, I'm glad that so many people like it! I was surprised to find that. I guess it's like my story _Perverted to Innocent, What Happened to You?_, huh? On that one I thought "Hmm, three reviews per chapter. That's all I want, 'cause I know that this isn't any good, so just enough to make me keep writing it!" and I got over 300 reviews by the time I finished. **

**Well, before I leave, I'm gonna give everyone an update on my life.**

**I have two guys I like right now- isn't that great?! (Sarcasm.) Yay. Joy. Woohoo. **

**And dance is going great- I feel less and less embarrassed about those dances everyday..... (I'm not too sure if that's a good thing.... -.-) **

**Okay, that's it. Please review, give me your honest thoughts and stuff. **

**~Layla Smiles**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peoples. Read the story, review after. You know the drill! ^_^**

**Quick Side Note: I'm sorry to Tadase lovers out there, but this story's gonna have a lot of Tadase hate, hence the first two chapters. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, and if you get confused about something Amu's saying it's probably just 'cause she being _that _random, or she's talking about Ikuto. Remember, if Amu's talking about Ikuto, Amu thinks Ikuto is her imaginary friend that magically disappeared one day. Kay? Kay. Story time now!**

-----_Recap~_

"You're cheeks are really soft. What kind of face wash do you use?"

Ikuto rolls his eyes, but answers anyways. "The guy kind that my mom buys me. Can you let go now?"

"Fine," I say, crossing my arms and puffing out my cheeks.

I love these guys.

----_End Recap~!_

"Are you _sure_ I can't kick Tadase's ass?"

"Ugh, Ikuto! Yes, damnit. Yes. I am _sure_, absolutely positively completely _sure_, that you can't kick his ass!"

I dunno how many times I have to say that to get it though his thick head, but I'm starting to think that he has anger problems. I mean, he always had a hot head, but it's gotten worse since I showed him the bruises. That day on the roof Ikuto brought his hands from my shoulders to my waist, and when I winced, he got all pissy. He wanted to go and kill Tadase. I mean, it's been, like, a week. Get over it.

"I'm pretty sure Ikuto could _easily_ kick Tadase's ass," Kukai says, sitting down behind us.

I shake my head. "Yeah, he probably could-"

"So you'll let me?"

"But I won't let him. It's immature. You already gave him one black eye and a busied jaw," I say.

Ikuto sighs. "But I don't remember doing that. And everyone thinks you did it. Come on, Amu, _please_?" he begs.

"No," I snap. "And that's final young man!"

Ikuto pouts and Kukai laughs. "Dude, he's older than you."

"So?" I challenge.

Ikuto smirks. "So, that means _I'm_ the boss. Thanks for the reminder, Kukai."

"It's my problem, not yours. So just... just go jerk off or something," I say.

Ikuto's eyebrows scrunch together and Kukai busts out laughing. We've been laughing a lot lately. They must think that I'm funny. I dunno why though. I just speak the truth.

"Amu, that was- is that a butterfly?" Kukai cocks his head, squinting out the window. Ikuto and I laugh.

"Kukai- holy shit, it is a butterfly," Ikuto mummers. He also squint out the window.

I peer over Ikuto's shoulder- something very hard and awkward, sense I'm practically sitting on his back to do so- damn him for being so damn tall- and spot the butterfly, "Ooh, pretty..."

We look at each other and laugh. Suddenly, I remember: "Pie!"

Ikuto and Kukai stare at me blankly. "What?"

"Pie. They are serving pie in the cafeteria today."

Ikuto smiles and ruffles my bangs. "You're such a kid sometimes," he tells me.

"Me? What about you? Saying those things about _Sponge Bob_," I scoff. "I mean, seriously?"

Ikuto and Kukai frown. "Hey, hey," Kukai warns, "don't go there. The Sponge is awesome."

"Cooler the _The Rugrats, _at least," Ikuto says.

I gasp. "Oh, no. Don't go dissing on _The Rugrats_. I will bite you." I glare at the both of them.

Ikuto rolls his eyes. "Oh, I'm so- ow! What the Hell?!" Ikuto yells. "You bit me!"

"I told you that I would."

"I wasn't even saying anything about- ow! Stop that!"

"Ha. I can bite you~!"

"What the- Amu, duh. I'm- damn it! Stop it!" Ikuto withdraws his arm quickly from me. "I need this arm- and my hand."

"Yeah, to jerk off," Kukai says.

Ikuto glares at him, and I laugh.

When I finally stop laughing, class was already over, and Ikuto was muttering, "Alright, it was funny, but it wasn't _that_ funny. Stop already."

"O-ok-okay, s-sorry," I giggle, wiping a tear. "God, that was wicked awesome."

Ikuto rolls his eyes and takes my hand into his. Kukai puts- well, tried, anyhow- his arm, only to have Ikuto jerk me away.

Jerk....

I bust out laughing, again, right as we enter the cafeteria.

Everyone looks at me like I'm a madwoman, and that just makes me laugh harder. Soon, Ikuto and Kukai are laughing right with me.

"Wh-why are we l-la-laughing?" Kukai gasps.

"Jerk..." I mutter, panting.

"No I'm not, I was just-"

I point to Ikuto. "Jerk," I repeat.

Ikuto frowns and Kukai bursts into another round of laughter.

"That was stupid," Ikuto says.

I nod. "It was, but it was also funny."

The whole cafeteria is staring at us. Still. Soo.

"What?" I snap. "Got nothing better to do than stare at people? Didn't your mothers teach you better than that?!"

Ikuto chuckles and Kukai points at them. "Go fuck yourselves~!"

"... That sounded friendly for something mean...." I mutter.

"Kukai has to be friendly. It's just his personality."

I sigh. "Where's the _pie_?" I whine.

"You have to get in the _line_," Kukai replies, coping my whiny tone.

"But I don't _wanna_," I complain.

"Would to the two of you just shut up? There's not even a line anymore."

"Ooh."

"Just get your pie. I don't like it in here," Ikuto says.

I look up at him. That was such an Ikuto-like thing to say! "Ikuto~!" I hug him.

Damn this boy for being so tall....

"Might wanna watch out, Amu," Kukai warns. "Ikuto's a perv~!"

I let go of Ikuto, blushing, and walk to get pie.

Ten plates, two each for the boys, and the rest for me.

----------

"Amu! Come on, that's not fair!"

"Too bad, Kukai," I reply.

Ikuto lays back. "You're gonna get fat."

I spit out the pie, coughing. "Nooo~!"

Class would be starting soon- not that we cared. We only had three more classes and the last one was a free period. We could be up here all day and it wouldn't matter.

"We should go to my house tonight," I say.

Ikuto glances at me and scoffs. "Hope your parents are there. Other wise, I think I might be raped."

Kukai laughs and my mouth hangs open. I snap it shut and throw pie at the both of them. Thus, I start a food- uh, _pie_- fight.

When we leave for our next class, we are all covered in pie. I go a different way than Kukai and Ikuto, so I have to be sticky and pie-y by myself.

Joooy.

When I walk into class- after cleaning myself up a bit everyone stares. Again.

"It's pie," I announce.

I see a few girls roll their eyes and they start to gossip. Bitches.

I must have said that aloud. Damn, those glares work. I can feel them trying to burn holes through my head.

I plop into my seat and feel another stare burning into the back of my head. Not a glare, just a stare.

I turn around. "Hi," I say.

She nods and leans forward in her chair, extending a hand. "Mashiro Rima," she introduces. "Congrats on making more enemies."

I take her hand and shake once. "Hinamori Amu and, uh, thanks, I guess."

She smiles briefly. "It's nice to meet someone who can be honest. I'm sick of people sucking up to those people."

I nod. "Well, they are bitches, but I didn't mean to say that out loud. Actually, I didn't know that I did until they were glaring at me."

Mashiro laughs. "That was great. I like you. Call me Rima."

"Okay, Rima. Call me Amu."

And a beautiful new friendship begins.

------

**A/N: This chapter was such a bitch. I mean, I've had hard chapters, but it was just unbelievible! It took me the whole week, sitting here for at least half an hour every day! I finally just was like "You know what? I'ma beat myself with a rock (pebble) if I don't finish it today!"**

**That's kinda an inside joke, by the way.**

**Well, other than that, who watches my favorite show _The Soup_? I love that show. And _Community._ Love them.**

**In other news: I have finished all of my exams! Damn that Math- I hope Math dies. It's not gonna be my best grade, but if it's lower than a _B.... _Ugh. Look at the ugly _B_......**

**Well, that's 'bout it. Read. Review. You know the drill!**


	4. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey, not dead. Comp. just broke down and I'm sneaking on my roomy's. I got to go, but remember, as soon as the comps. fixed, I'll get back to writing!!! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Guess what! I hate school. Yeah, yeah, don't we all?**

**Quick Side Note: Rima is finally here! I know, I know, took me long enough, right? And she's my favorite Shugo Chara! character. Then Amu. Then Nagi. Then Utau. Then Ikuto. Then Kukai. Then Yaya. The Ka- well, you get the point. Anyhow, new chapter. Cheer at it's extreme randomness.**

**Love the random.**

-----_Recap~_

I nod. "Well, they are bitches, but I didn't mean to say that out loud. Actually, I didn't know that I did until they were glaring at me."

Mashiro laughs. "That was great. I like you. Call me Rima."

"Okay, Rima. Call me Amu."

And a beautiful new friendship begins.

-----_End Recap~!_

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Kukai whines.

I frown. "Kukai, I told you my parents wouldn't like me going over to a boys house!"

Kukai narrows his eyes. "Why not? Liar!!"

Ikuto sighs, shaking his head. Hmm.... That reminds me of that song, _Shake It_. I love that song.

"Kukai, I doubt that she's lying. Why don't we just go to your house, Amu?"

I nod. "Yeah, my parents would be more comfortable knowing that they could spy on us. Actually, my dad. My mom will probably hand you guys some condoms and comment on how she used to love three ways."

Ikuto chuckles and Kukai grins. "Awesome!!"

Damn. They didn't think I was serious about my mom. Ah, oh well. Their loss.

Losers.

"So," Ikuto says, "we'll see you after school?"

I sigh. "Yeah, sure. Later."

-------

"Mama, Papa, I'm home!" I call, opening the door.

Mama looks over from the kitchen and grins. "Boys!" she shouts, running towards us.

Kukai coughs. "She's.... energetic..."

"You haven't seen anything," I whisper back. From beside me, I hear Ikuto let out a low chuckle.

"BOYS?!?!" Papa cries, running down the stairs. "Nooo! My sparrow!"

I frown. My father used to be a bird photographer, and sparrows were his favorite birds. He chose to get my little sister and I that nickname.

I hate sparrows.

I picture the little bird getting shot and I laugh evilly in my brain.

Ikuto nudges me.

I snap out of my daze in time to see my mom stuffing condoms in his and Kukai's pockets. "For safety," she announces.

Papa cries harder.

"You know," Mama says, "when I was Amu-chan's age my favorite sex was three ways. I loved them. I also liked four ways- completely filled, you know? It was so much fu-"

"Mama!" I screech. Ikuto flinches.

Ha. That's what he gets.

"We are not going to have sex! Just play video games and study and stuff! No sex!" I make a X with my arms.

Mama nods and Papa calms down. "Well," Mama says, "what do you boys think of Amu-chan?"

Kukai grins and sticks out his thumb. "Amu's great!"

Ikuto smirks.

Ooh, shit.

He pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist, and places his head on top of mine. "I love her," he says.

I narrow my eyes and puff out my now red cheeks. "Iku_to_!" I whine.

Mama and Papa freeze. "Am-Amu-chan..." Mama says slowly, "I thought you had stopped seeing Ikuto..."

I grin. "This is Ikuto!"

Ikuto nods. "It's strange. I guess me and Amu are just soul mates. Sense, you know, me looking, acting, and having the same name as her imaginary friend. I think it may be some kind of sign..."

Mama sparkles and Papa nods in approval. Kukai snickers and I turn around and poke him in he chest. "Stupid, that's taking things _too_ far."

Ikuto shrugs. "Well," he says, taking my hand, "we should probably get up to Amu's room now." He walks towards the stairs, dragging me behind him- Kukai following-, and turns down the hall. Walking down to the second room, he takes a left- straight into my room.

"I'll come up with snacks in a bit!" Mama calls.

Kukai frowns. "Have you been here before?" he demands.

Ikuto shakes his head and looks around the room, muttering something under his breath.

"How did you know the way to my room?" I ask.

Ikuto turns on his heel and walks towards my bed and flops onto it. "Lucky guess."

I frown.

Ikuto stares into my eyes. "Don't frown. It'll make you get wrinkles. And we don't want that, now, do we?"

Kukai pulls out a condom. "It's lime flavored. I guess she liked my eye color."

Ikuto and I stare at him- both of us amused. Ikuto then pulls out one himself. ".... Blueberry. Color schemes, maybe?" Ikuto grins. "Then again, that's just like her."

"What's just like who?" I question.

"Hm? Ah, nothing. Just... talking to myself is all."

"Weirdo."

Ikuto raises a perfect brow. "_I'm_ a weirdo?"

"Yes. Because you say that you're not Ikuto but you so clearly are!"

Kukai furrow's his eye brows. "That doesn't make sense."

"My imaginary friend."

"Amu, could you see, hear, and touch Ikuto?" Ikuto asks.

I nod. "Smell, too. You both smell like chocolate and fresh air."

"That's four of the five senses, Amu. That means he was real, not imaginary."

----

**A/N: Cliffy! Muhahaha. Well, how's it so far, guys? You like? Hate? Love?**

**Tell my what you think by hitting that beautiful now-blue button that has the speak thing-y by it. CLICK IT!!!!**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**~Layla Smiles**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I love you all, my lovely reviewers! Keep reviewing.**

**Quick side note: And the plot thickens....**

-----_Recap~_

"Amu, could you see, hear, and touch Ikuto?" Ikuto asks.

I nod. "Smell, too. You both smell like chocolate and fresh air."

"That's four of the five senses, Amu. That means he was real, not imaginary."

----_End Recap~!_

"Real?!" I screach. "What the Hell?!"

Kukai tries to back away, but ends up falling on one of my beanbags. "Ooph!"

Ikuto and I ignore him. "If something's not real, if wouldn't have any of those senses."

"I could have been making things up," I reply, shaking my head.

Ikuto raises an eyebrow. "Really? You made up that black eye Tadase has?"

".... No, but... I-it- I mean.... um..."

"You're not crazy. Everyone else is, Amu."

My eyes widen. "You-"

Kukai cuts me off with a grunt. He's struggling to get into a sitting position from the beanbag, and when he finally does, he grins. "Amu, you know, Ikuto's just pointing out the obvious here."

I glare at him. "You know, Kukai, I'm pretty sure that I can bash your head in."

He puts his hands up. "Whoa, whoa- cool it. I'm not trying to be mean. It's just..."

"I just don't understand!"

"Nothing new, then...." Ikuto mutters.

"Watch it, bub!" I yell. "I will cut off your penis!"

Ikuto raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Before or after we use these condoms?"

I pause, letting what he just said sink in. His smirk broadens and Kukai bursts out laughing, again.

"Wow- you _actually_ had to think about that?" Kukai chuckles.

Ikuto rolls his eyes. "I told you, Kukai, she's in love with me."

I blink. "Wha- no! I am not! Jerkbutt!"

"Butt kisser."

"Butt licker!"

"Butt sniffer!"

"Butt muncher!"

"Butt face!"

"Butt lover!"

"Why are we talking about butts?" Mama asks. "Ooh, Amu-chan has a nice-"

"Mama!" I yell.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why are you here?"

Mama smiles and picks up a tray filled with every yummy desert that involves chocolate. "Didn't you once say that these were you and Ikuto's favorites?"

Ikuto jumps off my bed and grabs chocolate milk and a triple chocolate cooky. "Yep," he says, "mine and Amu's favorites. And Kukai likes chocolate, too."

"Yes," he mutters, "but why would that matter? I'm not in love with Amu."

"Ikuto's not in love with Amu either, Kukai," I say.

Ikuto frowns and looks away and Kukai just shakes his head.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

Mama smiles and, putting the trey down, pats my head. "It's okay, sweetie," she whispers. "You'll understand soon."

With that, Mama leaves the room. Ikuto sit down on his favorite bean- I mean, the other Ikuto's- favorite bean bag.

"I love this bean bag," he mutters.

The bean bag fits in with my girly looking room- it's pink and has ears. Cat ears.

I narrow my eyes. Ikuto is so much like Ikuto it's starting to make me wonder.

Is this Ikuto my Ikuto?

------

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter was short and a pain in my ass! I can't believe it! I was on a roll then- BAM! Writer's Block! Out of _nowhere_! Almost every time I start writing now, I've tries to write for this and _I Love You, Sensei_, but it comes out a poem! DX**

**Well, it was short, it was crap, and I'm done for today. Please review.**

**P.S. OMG! Only 15 more days 'till my b-day! I'ma be 15~! ^_^ I can't wait- and you should be saying the same! I'm going to put out a super special story just for it! :DD **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ash, I love you~! You gave me that great idea, so this chapter is just for you! ^_^ **

**Quick Side Note: Whoot, whoot~! The plot is messed up now, dude! It's so totally awesome! Oh, and Johny Depp rules. XD**

-----_Recap~_

I narrow my eyes. Ikuto is so much like Ikuto it's starting to make me wonder.

Is this Ikuto my Ikuto?

----_End Recap~!_

_I remember one time, when Ikuto- imaginary Ikuto- was in my room, and we were talking._

_"Ikuto," I said, "why do you always hang out with me?"_

_Ikuto stiffened. "Because," he answered._

_"What? That's not an answer!" I screamed._

_Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Yes it is."_

_"I don't like that answer! Tell me!"_

_"Because."_

_"Ikuto!" I whined. "I want a real answer! Tell me!"_

_Ikuto rolled over on my bed and ignored me._

_"Ikuto!" I hit him in the back._

_"I would tell you, Amu," he said, "but I'm afraid to."_

_"What? Why? Come on, Ikuto tell me! And don't lie to me."_

_"I can't."_

_"Yes you can, lier!" _

_Ikuto, I had thought, don't ever lie to me._

_I pouted for the rest of the day. _

_But I was happy the next day. He promised that he would never lie to me. Ever._

_Ikuto.... will you keep that promise?_

A week has past since Kukai and Ikuto came to my house that first time. They now go almost everyday.

It annoys the crap out of me.

"Amu!" Kukai calls. "Let's go to your house again."

I roll my eyes. "No," I reply.

"Why not?" Kukai whines.

"'Cause."

"Amu, that's not fair!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"But-"

"Kukai," Ikuto interrupts. "She said no."

I look up and grin. "Thanks, Ikuto."

Ikuto looks down, his eyes go from cold and hard to warm and soft. "Yeah," he breathes.

Kukai crosses his arms. "Ugh, gross. Get a room, you lovebirds!"

"We aren't lovebirds!" I shout.

The class stares at us.

I forgot that we were in class....

A few of the preppy girls sneer and whisper while looking at us. They start laughing.

"I hate those evil preps!" I whine.

Kukai rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and they hate you back."

Ikuto smirks. "Especially since you always hang out with me and Kukai."

I look up at Ikuto. "Why would they hate me for that?" I ask.

"Because," Kukai says, "me and Ikuto are the two hottest guys this school has to offer! Maybe even the whole world!"

"Um, no. That would be Johny Depp."

Ikuto snorts. "He has a baby face."

"So? It's hot!"

"You always have liked him..." Ikuto mutters.

"Huh?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Ikuto says, slightly shaking his head. "Ah, the teacher's here. Let's get back to work."

Ikuto.... I'm becoming more suspicious...

-----------

Lunch was filled with me spacing out. I didn't really talk to the guys.... Though, they tried to get me to, I was just too out of it.

Ikuto... If I asked you something, would you lie to me?

I look out the window, planning on spacing out again, when I feel a sharp tug on my hair.

I look around, my eyes set in a glare, looking for the culprit.

Then, I become confused. Everywhere I looked, there was no one near me.

Someone clears their throat and I look down. "Oh," I say. "Didn't see you down there. Sorry."

Rima frowns. "I'm not that short- I come up to your mouth!" she yells.

"Still.... That's pretty short..." I mummer.

Rima glowers. Crossing her arms, she makes a quick "Humph!" sound and turns away, pouting.

"Rima..." I press my lips together. Her small size must be a touchy subject for her. "I'm really sorry about that, Rima."

Rima nods. "Accepted."

_I wasn't apologizing.... _I think to myself.

"So, anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

I nod. "Go for it."

"You're going out with that Ikuto guy."

I blink. "Rima..." I can feel my face heating up.... "That really didn't sound like a question."

"That wasn't the question."

"Well, no, we aren't going out!"

"Really? It seems like you really like him," Rima notes.

My blush deepens. "We're just friends!"

"Mhm. Sure."

"I'm serious!" I whisper-yell. The damn friggin' teacher...

"Amu, he likes you."

"Wha- no! Lier!" I glare at her.

She shakes her head. "I know you like him as well. Don't lie to me!" she snaps.

I blush again. "I-I don't. I mean, Ikuto's a great guy, but... he... He's not Ikuto... At least... I dunno. Maybe he is, I'm still trying to figure that one out..."

Rima gives me one of those _what-are-you-talking-about-you-stupid-idiot _looks.

"Okay, so, I had this imaginary friend, named Ikuto. I didn't come up with that- it was his real name. He looked, acted, smelled, and was pretty much everything like the Ikuto that you know. Except that I was the only one who could see him. And..."

I continue to tell Rima about Ikuto for the whole class period. Once the period is over, we walk side by side to my locker.

Rima nods. "Alright, now I understand how you aren't crazy."

I nod. "Yeah... Not crazy... Just seeing, feeling, hearing, and smelling someone for years that no one else could see...."

"You know what I think?" Rima asks.

"No, what do you think?" I reply.

"I think that imaginary Ikuto is real Ikuto."

"Rima... I think you might be right. But why wouldn't he remember me?" I inquire.

"No, Amu, that's the wrong question. The real question is... Why would he _pretend_ not to remember you?"

My eyes widen. What's happening with my life? Ikuto.... is that true?

Don't lie to me.

---------

**A/N: Okay, that's this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to Ash! I love you! *gloumps* That idea that you gave me will be coming in soon! **

**Okay, so, my birthday is next week! I'm so excited! BTW, I need a bata reader for my big 15th birthday story, so, if any of you will do that... I'd love you forever? ^_^**

**Read, review, flame.... Go for all of it! But remember: I NEED A BATA READER!!!!**

**P.S. I think this is the best chapter that I've written. What do you guys think?**

**P.S.S. I have, like, five minutes before I'm late to dance practice. Thank me for updating! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ahh, school is finally over! I now have all the time in the world to write! I'm so, so, so sorry about the long wait, everyone!**

**Quick Side Note: Okay, now everything is _really _messed up. XD Oh, and check out my profile, and look at my contact list. I have a facebook fan page now...**

-_Recap~_

"No, Amu, that's the wrong question. The real question is... Why would he _pretend_ not to remember you?"

My eyes widen. What's happening with my life? Ikuto... is that true?

Don't lie to me.

-_End Recap~!_

Ikuto... Did you lie to me?

I look at Rima- my eyes horror struck. "B-but... Ikuto wouldn't lie to me..."

Rima frowns. "Amu..."

I shake my head. "I'ma go talk to him, Rima. So... I'll see you later." With that, I quickly walk off, looking for Ikuto.

When I finally find him, at his locker, talking to Kukai, I stopped. "Ikuto."

He looked over at me and smiled. "Yo, Amu."

"Did you lie to me, Ikuto?" I inquire, staring up at him. My eyes wide, and I'm sure that they look watery.

Ikuto's eyebrows furrow. "Lie to you? About what?"

"About who you are? Or who you said you aren't..." I trail off, looking away. _Please tell me that I'm wrong..._

Kukai coughs. "Um, I'm gonna go now. See you guys later."

Ikuto and I ignore him, once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Amu. I didn't lie to you about anything."

I snap my head back towards him. "What do you mean, you don't know? You do too know! Stop lying!" I shout.

"Am-"

"No!" I yell. "Don't." Everything I say now sounds choked. Tears are streaming down my face. "Tell me honestly that you aren't Ikuto. The "imaginary" Ikuto."

"Amu, I'm not imaginary," he says.

"I know that!" I shout. "I know that you aren't imaginary, but are you Ikuto?"

"Amu, we've been over this."

"Like hell we've been over this!" I shout. "I told you not to lie to me..."

"I'm sorry," he replies. "Bye."

And he walks off, leaving me standing there, confused and angry.

This is th second time that he's left me.

"Rima... I just don't know what to think anymore."

Rima frowns. "I don't know what to tell you, Amu. Ikuto hasn't been here in three days."

I look around the classroom- the teacher is reading a magazine and most of the students are talking about the exact same ting we are.

Ikuto has disappeared.

The last time I saw him, he walked away from me. The last things he said were "I'm sorry," and "Bye." Not ever "Good bye." Just "Bye." It pisses me off.

"You can get your ind off it today, though, after school, though, okay?" Rima says. "Remember, me, you, Kukai. Mall."

I nod, mentally kicking myself. _Stop thinking about Ikuto, you dummy!_

"Thanks for this, Rima. You're the best."

**A/N: Short chapter, but you're gonna love the next one, I promise! Now, I have a few thank yous to give out...**

**Neko-chan: Thank you so so so much for giving me this idea! You rock!**

**Starry-chan: Thank you for reminding me to update! I would have forgotten, other wise. ^^'''**

**And all the other reviewers: You guys rock my world! Keep reviewing!**

**You have read the chapter- now review in oder to see the next chapter soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG- I'm going back to school in about two weeks! O.o And I'm so sorry about the long wait... Harry Potter fanfiction is really keeping me busy! Eh-heh... ^^'''**

**Quick Side Note: Okay, now everything is _really _messed up. XD Oh, and check out my profile, and look at my contact list. I have a facebook fan page now...**

-_Recap~_

"You can get your mind off it today, though, after school, though, okay?" Rima says. "Remember, me, you, Kukai. Mall."

I nod, mentally kicking myself. _Stop thinking about Ikuto, you dummy!_

"Thanks for this, Rima. You're the best."

-_End Recap!_

"Amu!"

I turn to see Kukai walking towards me- Rima looking like a five-year-old walking in his shadow. She looks up and gives me a strained smile.

"Amu, if he doesn't keep his mouth shut, I may have to slit his throat and then take twenty advil." She sighs, and looks at him.

Kukai looks shocked, and insulted. But that quickly changes, and he grins. "Aw, Rima! I know that your just jokin' around, c'mere, you little doll!" He grabs her and messes up her hair, while she gives him a look of pure hatred.

"Let's just go to the mall, damnit..." she mutters, passing us both by.

Kukai and I fall into step beside her in a matter of seconds, and I look down at her, as she looks up at me. "Carry me," she demands. "I refuse to walk behind you both, and seeing how the both of you are so tall, that will soon happen."

I roll my eyes. "Carry yourself," I tell her. "And suck it up."

She narrows her eyes, and opens her mouth to say something rude, but it comes out to be a shriek. Kukai swept her off her feet. "Like this, or a piggy back?" he inquires.

"Piggy back," she mutters, her cheeks flushing.

Kukai just grins and places her on his back, his hands under her knees to keep her from falling, and she places her hands on his shoulders. "So, Amu, where in the mall do you wanna go?"

I shrug and we continue walking. "I haven't been to the mall before."

Kukai stops and Rima opens her mouth, leaving it gaping- very unlike her. Kukai, on the other hand, has his mouth opening and closing ever other second.

"Ne-never?" he finally stammers.

I shake my head and continue walking, gaining speed and soon I'm roughly thirty feet from him. I look back to see Rima pulling on his hair and kicking him in the sides, yelling at him to go.

He obeys, and- much to Rima's dismay- runs to catch up with me.

I walk again, and I hear Rima screaming at him to stop going so fast, sputtering out curses at him and threatening to kill him. I smile slightly as he slows, causing her curses to slow as well. "Yo, Amu!" he says. "Why did you ditch us like that?"

I shrug. "You were looking like a fish. And I decided that I could go on a bit ahead, and that you would catch up. Looks like I was right, neh?"

"Bu-but, my hair! Did you look at her fists? They are full of my _hair_, Amu!"

"You have thick hair, no one will notice while it grows back."

Kukai stays quite, meaning that he's sulking, and I hear Rima chuckle. "Hey, Amu, wanna sell his hair to some fan girls?"

"Respect the deceased!" Kukai snaps at her, whining.

This only makes Rima's slight chuckle turn into a full blown laugh, and she leans back, trying to get air.

Kukai coughs. "R-Rima! You're ch-cho-choking me! L-lemme g-ooo!" He grabs at her arms and pulls her forward. He glances at me and offers a lop-sided grin. "Aren't we fun?"

I smile at him, and we start walking again.

"Oh,wow! It's so big!" I exclaim.

Kukai coughs. "That's what she said!"

Rima chokes him. "I wanna go to the comedy store. Come on, donkey."

"Ah, wait! Amu, what do you wanna do?"

I look around and a music store catches my eyes. "Um, you go on ahead. I'm gonna go over there." They nod and leave, and I walk over to the store.

Slowly, I walk into it.

There aren't many people around, I dully note, then I shrug and walk over to a panino. I smile as I touch the polished wood and carefully sit down on the bench. Before Ikuto came around, I would alway just play until I felt better. Without him... I need the support of the beautiful music again.

I place my hands on the first note, then on the other, and so on. Soon, I hear the music being put together as it should be for the song. My favorite song to play whenever down, the one that I am playing right now, is "Endless Rain". It's supposed to have a violin in it, but no one ever knew how to play.I hear a violin playing soon, and think that it's simply my imagination- seeing as I have a very good one. The violin comes closer, more in-tune, more depth. The next thing I know, there is a male standing beside the bench, playing with me.

I keep playing, smiling that I have finally found someone who can play the violin. I stop on the last not and look up.

It's Ikuto.

He stares at me, and I stare back. No words yet- I'm not sure if I should laugh, cry, or scream.

I jump up to hug him.

"Ik-u-_to_!" I squeel. "I missed you so so so _much_! Come on, let's go! Rima and Kukai are here!"

I grab his hand and run to the comedy store, dragging him along. "Rima! Kukai! I found Ikuto!"

Ikuto yanks his hand back and turns me around. "Look, Amu, they won't-"

"Where?" Kukai shouts, running to where Ikuto and I are, Rima trailing behind him.

I gesture to Ikuto, and grin. "Here!"

Kukai furrows his eye brows. "Oh. Um... Amu... I don't see him..."

I tilt my head. "Wha- b-but he's right here!" I glance from Kukai to Ikuto. Ikuto frowns and looks away.

"You shouldn't be able to see me," he says. "Look, Amu, they can't see me. You _shouldn't_ be able to see me. Maybe feel or smell me, but not _see_."

"I-I don't understand." I shake my head. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Amu, it's fine. It must be the imaginary Ikuto," Rima says.

I shake my head. "Bu-but..."

"I'm not imaginary," Ikuto snaps. "Amu, I'm sorry," he adds, more gently.

I shake my head. "What are you then?" I feel tears start to form in my eyes.

He sighs. "I'm sorry," he repeats.

"What are you?"

"I... Amu, look, this wasn't supposed to happen, you were never supposed to be able to see me or-"

"I don't care. Just tell me." I look up at him, pleading him.

"I'm a ghost."

**A/N: Okay, how was it? Hopefully it was worth the long wait. ^^''' **

**It kind of sucks, but yeah. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up in a few days to a week's time. **

**Rima/Neko-chan, thank you for giving me the mall scene idea! I hope you like it!**

**Now, a great thank you to those who review, and I'd be more than pleased to see some more reviews!**

**(The more reviews, the faster I'll want to update! ;D)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HOLY HELL I'M BACK! **

**Well, after a looong break, I'm back, thanks to a good friend (this is you, Neko-chan) who begged me to update. And gave me some ideas. **

**I've got another shout out, to an anonymous reviewer under the name "wolfgirl." Thanks so much for your review, and yeah, I know a few people like that too. (Including myself. ;D)**

**Thank to everyone of my wonderful reviewers, for waiting so patiently (or not so patiently) for this new chapter. You guys are the reason I write.**

**Quick Side Note: Yes, this is coming to an end. It was originally longer, but I think that it's wrapping up nicely. **

**Read, Review, and, most importantly, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

I think I fainted, after Ikuto told me that, because when I woke up, I saw white.

Not like a white light or anything, just white. And it smelled bad. So, yeah, hospital.

I look down to see Rima, instead of a blanket, covering me, and Kukai resting on a chair next to my bed.

I look around and whisper softly, "Ikuto?"

"I'm right here, Amu."

I look over to where his voice was. He was standing on my bedside. "Ikuto, why didn't you ever _tell_ me?"

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. Ikuto looked away. "Amu, I'm sorry. I just- I can't explain it."

"Ikuto-"

"Amu?"

I look down to see Rima looking up at me, her eyes wide. "Amu, Ikuto's gone. Please don't."

Her voice was cracking. She was about to cry.

"Rima, he's-"

Ikuto cut me off. "Amu, don't. She can't see me. She'll only get more upset if you say that you can."

"But-"

"Amu, stop." Ikuto's voice was firm, demanding. "You aren't supposed to see me, this isn't supposed to be happening. I'm sorry."

"I'm crazy," I sob.

Rima looked at me, worriedly. She sits up, and shakes Kukai.

"You aren't crazy. Everyone else is."

I don't say anything more. My whole body is shaking, and I'm sobbing. I sit up, and wipe my eyes, to no avail. Tears keep pouring down my face.

I feel someone grab my hand. I look over to see Ikuto, his face pulled with worry and hurt.

"Amu!" Kukai shouts. He grabs me into a hug, and I cling to him. He's petting my hair, and Rima's rubbing my back.

"I-Ikuto…" I sob.

"Sh, Amu, it's okay, yeah? You'll be fine, sh…"

I can't take in Kukai's soothing words. Ikuto's a ghost. He's dead. He'll never be able to really be with me. My only friend…

No, not my only friend, but definitely my best friend.

A nurse walks in. She has overly long hair and violet eyes. "Hinamori Amu?" she asks.

My sobs are down to sniffles, and I look over to her. "Yes?"

She rushes over, almost stepping into Ikuto. He flinches and avoids her.

"I'm Tsuikyomi Utau, I'm you're nurse."

My eyes widen, and I feel Kukai stiffen.

"You-" I look to Ikuto.

He sighs. "Go on, ask. It can't hurt; she'll be able to explain some things."

"Do you know Tsuikyomi Ikuto?"

The girl recoils. "He- he's my younger brother. He's been in and out of a coma for years. He's almost dead.."

Her voice cracks, and tears spill from her eyes. "D-do you know him?"

"We're friends of his. I- we- that is- has he been awake for around a month?" Kukai questions.

Utau nods. "He wasn't supposed to leave the hospital, it worsened his condition. He was getting worse, but he insisted that he had to-"

Her voice breaks off.

Ikuto sigh. "I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure who he was saying it to, but I nodded. "It's okay; you shouldn't have done that, though."

He looked at me, saddened. "I wanted to be with you. I love you, Amu."

My eyes widen. "I-"

"Hinamori, who are you talking to?"

Utau is looking from Ikuto- the space Ikuto is in- and back to me.

"I've known Ikuto for a while know. He comes to me in a ghost form, and he talks with me. I don't know why he came to me, but I can still see and feel him, even when no one else can."

Utau's eyes widen even more.

Kukai shakes his head. "Amu-"

"Hinamori, that's amazing! I can't believe it- I've read about people like you, who can see someone's spirit."

I smile weakly at her. Her eyes widen again. "Oh, no. Ikuto- can he hear us?"

I nod. "Ikuto is right here," I point to where he is on my bedside.

Utau nods. "Ikuto," she says, turning to him, "you need to return to your body. The more you stay out of it, the worse you're condition will get."

Ikuto frowns. "Tell her I don't want to go back, Amu."

"What? Why?"

"What'd he say?"

Ikuto glances at her. "I've been half dead for about three years now. I'm just ready to be dead."

"Don't say that!"

Utau frowns. "Oh. He wants to die, doesn't he?"

I nod. "Ikuto, this isn't like you, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting to die because it's going to happen. I'm just speeding up the process. Amu, I don't have a reason to live."

"What about your family, Ikuto? You told me about your mom once, you talked so lovingly about her-"

"And now she's married to an asshole that tried to kill me."

"His step-dad," I announce to Utau. "He tried to kill Ikuto?"

"What? No! He wouldn't do anything like that… At least, I don't think he would…"

"Well, he did," Ikuto spat. "Amu, he didn't like me- at _all_. I reminded him of my father, and he wanted me gone. He'll do anything to get his way-"

"Utau, he says that he didn't like Ikuto. That he wanted him gone, because he was so much like his father…"

Utau's eyes go downcast. "I see. Please, Ikuto, go back to your body. I'll tell Mama about this, she'll fix it, and you can come back."

"What's the point?" he snaps.

"Ikuto, _please_," I beg.

He looks at me. "Will you see me?"

"Yes."

"Do I have a reason to live, Amu? Will you always be with me?"

"Yes, Ikuto, of course."

Ikuto nods. "I love you, Amu."

"Thank you." I smile.

He grins, and leans down to kiss my temple. "Tell Utau that I'll go back, but she'd better have this all fixed, and make sure that that bastard doesn't come in my room- that goes for anyone he works with, too."

"Okay."

"I only want you four and my mom to be able to visit me."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon."

"Best be."

Ikuto grins. "Later, Amu."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please review. ^^**

**Tell me what you thought, because I believe that this chapter wrote itself out quite nicely. **

**Flames are allowed, as constructive criticism. Feel free to tell my how much you loved it, or how much you hated it. Or, if you wish, how much you want to strangle me for taking so long to update. Harry Potter has been taking up all my time, as of late.**

**Feel free to visit that site, too: fanfiction(DOT)net/~DesireSmiles**

**Thanks, I love you all! **

**~Layla Smiles**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, hi, it's been a long while. A year, maybe more. But recently, I've been thinking about my writing, and I really haven't been able to write much since I stopped this. So, I figure that this is good practice and have decided to pick it back up. I hope some of you have remained hopeful and faithful (I know it's quite a bit to ask, sorry). Please... Read and Review.**

I don't know if I love Ikuto or not. Loving someone, as more than a friend, or a family member, seems scary to me. Terrifying, actually, but I want to, I really do want to.

And, oh god, pie. I forgot that I also love pie. That's the only time I actually eat lunch. Pie- days. Yummy, yummy, pie. I need pie to live. Maybe pie can solve my problems…

No, no, pie can't just start talking to me, but, at this point, I really wouldn't be surprised if it did.

I'm crazy, after all.

No, no, not crazy, everyone else is.

I've never actually believed Ikuto when he said that, but it does feel nice to say. It's a nice thing to think of.

"Hey, Amu, you holding up okay?" Kukai asks, joining me on the roof. "I brought some pie."

"It's not pie day," I inform him.

"I know, just take the damn pie."

I take it from him, and smile a bit. "Thank you," I mutter.

He nods, and looks at the sky. "Nice day to be skipping your classes."

I don't reply- I don't think I need to. He knows why I'm here.

"So, whatcha gonna do about Ikuto? Got anything on his father?"

"I googled him. Apparently his step-father was there when Ikuto's "accident" happened."

Kukai huffs. "Alright, I know I'm going to hate myself for asking this, but what was the "accident"?"

"Apparently Ikuto feel out of a window."

We stare at the sky. The sun is lowering a bit. No one's going to believe us.

"We don't have to be believed, Amu," Kukai says. "Utau is the one who they need to believe."

"Did I ask that out loud?" I wonder how many things I say out loud that are meant for my head. Maybe that's not always a bad thing, I mean, that's how I became friends with Rima. And my lack to "brain-to-mouth filter" is how I became friends with Ikuto and Kukai. Oh, god, does Ikuto really love me in a more-than-friends way?

"Are you kidding? Of course he does. You're blind, girl."

"I SAID THAT OUT LOUD, TOO?"

"Just the Ikuto part, I don't know the thought process that lead you to there. But he really does. Do you love him?"

I look down at my pie. Poor pie. I really don't feel like eating it today. I'm sorry pie. "I… I'm not sure. I mean, how do you know when you love someone?"

Kukai smiles and shakes his head. "I've heard lots of things. You think about them all the time, you want to be with them all the time, you make up conversations with them inside your head when they aren't around, and even when you can't think of anything good to say, you still say something because you just want to talk with them… But I don't know. Honestly, it's just decided by you. Does your heart beat rise when you're with him? Do you want to be with him all the time? Can you see a future with him?

"It's all decided by you, Amu. You're the key, girl. So you better stick yourself into that lock, and switch directions, because we need you here." Kukai stands up and stretches his arms out. "I'm gonna go back to class. Catch ya later!"

I nod at him, and he grins back. "Eat that pie!" he yells, before closing the door to the roof.

"This way, Amu. Here, stop. I- before I can let you in here, we need to talk."

"What is it, Utau?" I ask.

Utau shuffles her feet a bit, than looks up at me. "Look, Ikuto doesn't like being seen as weak. You can't use some words around him. You can't tell him he needs help, or ask if he does. If you think he needs help, act upon is, do not ask permission. And do not act any differently than you normally do around him because he'll get upset, and I'll get upset, understand?"

"Um, yes?"

She nods at me, than opens the door. "Ikuto! You have dear Amu here for you!"

"Ikuto turns his head on the bed and smiles at us. "Go away, sis."

Utau nods, and grabs my arm. "Remember what I said," she hisses in my ear before trotting down the hall.

I take a seat next to Ikuto's bed. It's white in here. And it smells like sick. But then I smell something that's completely Ikuto and I just want to cry.

It's not right.

"Amu," he says.

"He pushed you out a window," I blurt.

Ikuto nods. "We were fighting. I'm supposed to be getting a company that belongs to my father soon. He wants it. I'm in his way. He got angry and pushed me, then reported it as an accident, of me maybe tripping on something, or, oh, hey, he's been depressed for a while, maybe he just decided to off himself finally." Ikuto's voice was angry, at first, but then became flat. "I really was just going to kill myself before I happened upon you."

"I changed your mind?"

"You gave me something to live for. Something to want, and made me realize that there's still good in the world. You're so pure, Amu. You're the key to everything."

Funny. "Have you been talking to Kukai?" I ask.

"I haven't."

"That's weird."

Ikuto gives me a strange look.

"Oh, he just said the same thing to me today, that I'm the key or something. I don't really get it."

"You're going to eventually, though, I promise. Right now, though… I think I'm just going to get some sleep. Come back tomorrow?"

I nod. "Of course. But Utau is reporting your step father tomorrow, as well."

Ikuto nods. "You should be there."

"Yeah, okay," I reply. I mean, why not? It's reasonable.

"And Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's pie day. So bring me some pie, will you?"

"Of course, Ikuto."

Ikuto closes his eyes and smiles. "I love you, Amu."

My heart speeds up, and I feel sweat starting to form on my palms. This is it. I have to say something. I have to-

"If you say thank you again, I'll slap you."

"Sleep well, Ikuto."

I get up to leave, and, right before I close the door, I hear him mutter, "I think "thank you" was better than "sleep well"."

**A/N: Quite a something there I've got going on. I think I should probably reread the entire story for this. Jeez. Anyhow, please read and review, for it helps me want to do more. Thank you!**


End file.
